Beautiful Feeling
by Shuutastic
Summary: A lot of thoughts come to someone as they lay down before going to sleep... but what thoughts come when you are sharing that bed with a friend you've known for years? This vacation might just be something more. AAML / AAMRN / AshxMisty / Pokeshipping


**Beautiful Feeling**

The stale summer night wafted through the window of a tiny room. It wasn't cold, but the sounds of the night were keeping him up. Looking at the ceiling and trying to shift uncomfortably on the mattress he both reluctantly and gladly shared—the boy wondered if he should get up and close the window.

"Why did I get the wall side?" He wondered to himself. There was a pillow in-between him and the other body on the bed; a girl who was peacefully sleeping, seemingly more content than usual despite the situation.

He reflected back on the day; how he managed to get into this situation. It was all due to bad planning on his other friend's part. Brock, the oldest of the group had gotten them a room at the Pokémon center in Cinnabar island. They—the trio; had been there on vacation, celebrating a reunion and being together again after the boy's travels around the world battling various people and finally gaining the title of an elite in his home region. They had all grown; Brock was now 22 years old, the girl next to him had blossomed in the last few years and was now 20, and he himself, was 18 going on 19. The youngest of the group.

* * *

Ash sighed. The chirping of the crickets were starting to bother him; in contrast, the gentle sound of the waves crashing on the rocks and the shore was soothing. Was he going to close that window?

The thought came briefly, but he continued playing out the events of the day through his mind.

* * *

They had been planning the trip for a week; Brock managed the reservations and Ash and Misty were to think of things to do while they were there. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Brock and Misty had arrived the day before they were going to leave for the trip so they could catch up with their friend. It had been about a year or two since they had last seen each other after all. Sure, there was the video phone and e-mail for communication, but it was never quite the same than having them by his side.

It was awkward when they first got there, it was hard to start a conversation, but as time flowed by, they were their normal selves again, acting as they had before, only showing more maturity than before. Ash and Misty still had their little squabbles, but thankfully they were more straightforward and their violent fights turned into an abstract sarcasm and understanding. They were just having fun, after all.

They had spent the night at Ash's house, his mother happily obliging and glad to see his long-time companions. They camped out in the living room, each taking a couch to sleep on—that is, when they did sleep. They had talked all night, catching up and telling of stories and adventures while they were away from each other and before they knew it, it was suddenly 4am. They chuckled, enjoying each other's company and decided to rest for their trip.

* * *

_Chirp. Chirp._ There it was again. It snapped him out of his daydream. It seemed to get louder as time passed.

* * *

Before leaving, they made sure to eat a healthy meal prepared in collaboration by Ash's mom and Brock, and Brock made sure to call the Pokémon center to confirm they had a place to stay at.

"Yes, Nurse Joy, I'm just checking to see if that room is still available." Brock was trying to contain himself from blurting any pickup lines or sappy invitations. Despite him being older, his female-chasing ways still had not died down.

"Of course, Brock, let me just check the records." Nurse Joy's cheery demeanor turned Brock's head into goo, he could barely speak properly. "O-okay" He nodded in response. He could hear the beeps and clacks of the keyboard and the computer.

"Yup, looks like that room is still available and reserved under your name, Brock. There shouldn't be any problems when you get here."

"Okay, that's great, thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem, I'm gla—" The pink haired nurse was cut off.

"And maybe when I get there, you might want to go out on a romantic dinner with me, looking at the shore as the sun sets and the moon rises." Brock was back into his groove.

Nurse Joy chuckled nervously, not really knowing how to reject him. Brock, lost in his attraction, failed to recognize that Nurse Joy had only been referring to the room as his. Singular. Nurse Joy never knew he had other companions, and therefore had only reserved a single room, with a single bed.

Ash and Misty had been making sure everything was packed. They were spending a whole two weeks at Cinnabar and they wanted to make sure they wouldn't be forgetting anything. They had three big bags, one for each of them. Pikachu was staying with Ash's mother and Professor Oak to have his own vacation. Pallet did have a shore after all. In fact, none of the three were to take their Pokémon with them. This was strictly for themselves; besides, if they needed their Pokémon, they could always call Professor Oak and have him transfer their Pokéballs to the Pokémon center.

It was a short trip to Cinnabar by boat. It was 2, 3 hours at the max and they enjoyed the ocean and the summer breeze. It was when they got to the Pokémon center that they realized their big problem.

* * *

Chirping. Still. It was really bothering him now. The sounds of the shore had died out in his head and all he could hear was the chirping of crickets and cicadas. He needed to close that window.

* * *

"Uh… what do you mean there's only a single room reserved?" Brock had a nervous look on his face. He was glad his companions were outside looking at the cliff shore.

"I'm sorry Brock, I didn't realize you had company. I thought you were the only one staying here at Cinnabar." Nurse Joy explained at him apologetically.

Brock sighed. "It's alright Nurse Joy, it was my fault…" He racked his mind, trying to think of a plan when Nurse Joy chimed in.

"Uhm… you're a breeder right…? The Pokémon lab near here is looking for some help with their studies… I'm sure they could use a breeder like you, and I'm sure they'd be glad to give you a room."

"Really?" Brock brightened up. "But… there's still two of them." He pointed out the transparent door, showing Nurse Joy the other two he was with. They were joking around, seemingly having another squabble. Brock sighed again before straightening himself up with a grand idea. "Nurse Joy!"

"Y-yes?" Nurse Joy was taken aback by Brock's sudden outburst.

"I have an idea!" Brock beamed at her, smiling mischievously. He leaned over, making sure no-one else would hear and told Nurse Joy of his idea. Nurse Joy nodded along and even chuckled a bit.

"Oh my." She replied. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm happy to oblige. I'll tell them when they get inside."

Brock practically jumped "Thank you Nurse Joy! I'll be heading to the Pokémon lab now!" He started running towards the sliding doors, but suddenly halted before they could trigger. "And by the way… about that dinner… we never really go to talk about it and I was wonder—" Brock was suddenly cut off, a Chansey pushing him out the door.

Nurse Joy let out a relieved breath and was glad that she didn't have to deal with Brock anymore.

* * *

Ash shifted and decided he would get up and close the window. He looked over the pillow to look at the other half of the bed and saw the same peaceful Misty clutching onto the pillow dividing him and her. It all looked so serene to him—he almost felt guilty about potentially disturbing her. The cicadas chirped lower. No, he couldn't take it, he had to get up and close the window. Who left it open anyways?

* * *

"Hey, Mist." Ash stretched, calling Misty's attention.

There was that nickname. She missed being called that. It seemed like such an obvious nickname for her, but Ash was the only one to use it. It was special. "Yes Ash?" she replied.

"Brock's been in there an awful long time. You think maybe we should see what's up?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

They walked in side by side, surveying the center for their friend, but to no avail. They looked at each other and shrugged, walking towards the reception desk to Nurse Joy.

"Hello Nurse Joy" Ash greeted the all too familiar nurse.

"Oh, hello there. How may I help you?" Her normal cheery tone was welcoming to the two.

"We're looking for our friend, Brock." Misty chimed in before Ash could answer.

"Oh! Right, you're here for the room… Ash and Misty, correct?" Nurse Joy shuffled around behind the desk, seemingly shuffling through keys as Ash nodded. "He wanted me to tell you two that he would be staying at the Pokémon lab right down the street from here… I told him about an opportunity and he seemed excited to go."

Ash quirked an eyebrow, "O…kay then, I guess that's alright."

Misty nodded, seemingly agreeing with him, "He's been wanting to propel his breeding and nutrition approach further, Ash. It's great, he can do that and have a vacation here at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Here you are!" Nurse Joy handed Ash a single key with a stickered 27 on it, "You will be staying in room 27, just take the right over there and it will be on the right side of the hall." Nurse Joy gave them a knowing smile. "You're lucky, this is the last room we have available and the room faces the ocean, there's a perfect view!"

Misty smiled brightly, "That's great! C''mon Ash, the sun is coming down, I bet there's a perfect view of the sunset." Her voice was almost dreamy. She was in fantasyland again.

Ash couldn't reply. He was already being dragged by Misty. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" He yelled before he was out of earshot.

* * *

He sat up. How was he going to get out of bed without disturbing her? He had to get rid of the pillow somehow… but she was clutching on it. He grabbed her arm and slowly lifted it off the pillow, placing it at her side. Ash had been holding in his breath—he didn't want to wake her. She was already a little annoyed by the situation… or so he thought. He let out a sigh as he managed to pry away the pillow from her; he placed it behind him and he inched closer to her, just so he could get out of the bed with minimal disturbance to her.

Ash wasn't so lucky. All the movement that he was causing made Misty stir. She shifted a bit and he froze—he didn't want her to think that he was trying anything. Ash let out a sigh of relief as Misty finally settled; however, before he could manage to get out, something unexpected happened.

Misty had clutched onto his arm.

Ash froze again.

* * *

Nurse Joy was right; the view was amazing. Ash and Misty got to the room right as the sun was coming down—5 more minutes and it would have been dark.

A breath escaped Misty's lips as her face was lit by the setting sun "Wow…"

Ash stood next to her, a little bit behind. He could care less for the sunset; he didn't even notice the room. He found himself looking at the corner of his eye, stealing a glance of Misty being illuminated by the slowly setting sun. The yellow and orange hues gave her a warm aura that he just couldn't help but like. She had grown so much in so little time… he had grown too, of course, but not as much as Misty. She no longer kept her hair in a ponytail, and her hair was a different style… a cute short cut, a little flippy, but Ash thought it suit her quite well and he gave a slight smile, a warmth involuntarily creeping to his cheeks.

Misty was thrilled to have the room. It was amazing and quite spacey; but she was immediately captured by the big view window in the middle of the wall. It gave the whole room a nice warm light, a welcoming feel and she was just completely breathtaken by it all. She stood there, letting the scenery sink in and she felt Ash beside her, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

What was he going to do? How was he going to close that window now? Ash gently laid his head on the pillow underneath, not realizing he and Misty now shared one. She was clutching his arm, snuggling against it and Ash couldn't help but like the warmth she gave off. He sighed. He wanted to close that window. He tried to sit up again, only to be deterred by Misty inching closer to him; her hand landing on his chest and sliding down to his stomach as he tried to sit up. Ash felt a sudden rush of warmth spread to his body and more specifically, to his face. He was glad she was asleep; she couldn't see his face then.

Why did he want to close the window again?

* * *

Ash turned away, nervous that Misty might see his reddening face. He walked over to the bed and sat down, completely taking in the comfort of the cotton-soft bed. "This is amazing", Ash remarked, lying down and completely sinking into the mattress.

Misty looked away from the window and looked at Ash, "Hm? Oh… yeah, that does look comfortable…" She looked around the room, looking for another bed that she could sit on; She had to decide which one was better of course, so that she could claim it, "…Huh." Was all that came from her lips.

Ash sat back up, wondering why Misty had suddenly gone quiet, "Huh? What's up?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Ash. There's only one bed."

"Wh… what?" Ash looked around. The room was quite big, yes, there were full furnishings. A nice desk, an open door leading to a nice looking bathroom, lavish decorations and an expensive looking rug… but Misty was right. There was only one bed and it was the one he was sitting on. "Uh… that's… uhm." He didn't know what to say. What were they going to do? There was no couch for him to sleep on, and other than the rug, the floor didn't look too appealing.

"Nurse Joy said this was the last room available… ugh. What are we going to do?" Misty was racking her brain, trying to think of how to work this out without being too mean to Ash. This whole vacation was his idea after all, and she was very thankful.

Thankfully for her, Ash never really seemed like the shy type; and he was always very kind. "Well, we could always share the bed." He gave her an innocent smile, not fully grasping what he had just insinuated.

"What…?!" That was all Misty could muster, surprise obviously identifiable in her voice.

"What? C'mon, Mist. If there was a couch, I'd gladly give you the bed and sleep there… but this is the only thing in here… it's really comfortable too, you should come here and give it a try." Ash chuckled and nervously scratched the back of his head, finally realizing what he had just said, "But you know, if it's too weird for you, I can always sleep on the floor… I think I've got my sleeping bag packed in the travel bags.. I just have to go retrieve it from the storage rooms."

Misty gave him an awkward smile. What was she going to do? She didn't want him to sleep on the floor, that was too uncomfortable and it seemed wrong to jus—, "That's okay, Ash. We can share." Her mouth had cut off her thoughts. What did she just say? What? "Er, provided you stay on one side, I mean. A pillow in-between would work, I think."

Ash nodded, not having a problem at all, "Alright! Thanks Mist!" He fell back onto the bed, rolling over to his side when he felt a pillow hit him on the back. He turned to see Misty smirking at him.

"Alright, that means you get the wall side." She said it in an almost taunting tone, as if he should have a problem with it. Ash just shrugged it off and nudged himself more to the side.

"I think I'll go to bed, early, Mist. I'm bushed."

Misty nodded at the boy; she herself was tired… all the running around with him, playfully chasing each other on the cliff side was tiring indeed. "Alright Ash." She turned away and mumbled something under her breath, but Ash could still hear, "Don't try anything though… or you won't live to enjoy the rest of this vacation." Ash chuckled at her and turned to drift off into sleep.

* * *

He turned his head to look at her face… the moonlight was now shining, showing a bluish outline around her. Ash couldn't help but think how well she had matured into a young woman; he sighed once more.

Why was he going to get up again?

The thought had completely escaped his mind now; he was more focused on the girl laying so close to him. The arm around his stomach had a loose grip on his body and he rested his arm on hers, as if urging her not to let go.

What was he doing? If she woke up now, she would be very suspicious. He should stop.

He couldn't. She was so close and there was something stirring inside him; telling him this might be his only chance. He slowly lifted his other arm from under himself and reached over behind the girl and slightly raising himself to a more comfortable position. His other hand slowly crept from her arm, slightly touching her skin, to her waist. Ash felt no cloth and more blood rushed through him. "She's wearing that top from all those years ago…" he thought.

Stop, stop. He needed to stop. What was he doing?

A voice nagged him, but he cared less for it. He needed this closeness; this warmth that he had longed for all these years. She was asleep, yes, but she was holding onto him. His hands softly ran on the skin of her waist, her side, slightly caressing the girl as she slept and inched closer to him; her smile widening.

He could hear her breathing, she was right next to him now. Her head rested on him, fitting perfectly in the space between his head and his chest. She was mouthing words in her sleep, but he couldn't see. She didn't care much. To her, this was a wonderful dream and she looked up to kiss this warm entity beside her.

She kissed him softly on the neck.

Ash felt the sudden softness on his neck and held his breath. Did she just kiss him?

* * *

Realizing that they had nothing of theirs in the quarters, Misty took the liberty of taking the two remaining bags they packed into the room. "Ash is lucky these things have wheels," she thought to herself, dragging the big luggage bags behind her. "What a jerk… leaving this to me while he sleeps on that comfortable bed." Annoyance snuck up to her as she opened the door and wheeled the bags inside.

She looked over at Ash, sleeping hugging the wall, just like how she left him, "That bed must be comfortable if he hasn't moved an inch…" she thought to herself, taking her shoes off.

It was night now, and though it was early, she too was tired. She had opened the window to let in the cool summer breeze since it was so stuffy inside and thinking it might have woken her up, but only doing the complete opposite. The breeze was warm and made her even more sleepy. She looked for a pillow to put between herself and Ash, almost disappointed that she had to. She wanted nothing more than to be close to him, but the fact that Ash was so dense sometimes threw her off. "You really need to take a hint sometimes, Ash," she said softly to herself before letting herself be immersed in the comfort of the bed.

It was later that night when Ash woke up. The window had bothered him.

* * *

He could care less about the window now. Ash had totally forgotten about it—he didn't even hear the crickets and cicadas. Instead, he heard Misty's calm, rhythmic breathing as he lay there, thinking of what to do.

She kissed him. There was no doubt about it. His hands still caressed her side, it was an automatic movement now, but he still enjoyed it. What was he going to do though?

Half of him wanted to get the pillow and just get back to where he was supposed to be. The other half continued to stroke her skin, hear her breaths, hold her close and smell her scent. He already knew which side he was listening to. Was she still asleep?

Misty's smile widened. This was a terrific dream, it was so real. She held on close to the warmth, the soft, tingling tickle on her side and she held on closer to the entity, snuggling against it and wanting to kiss it again. A pleased sigh left her lips as she pulled herself closer to the warmth, on top of it. She wanted it to be so much closer; she held on so tightly to it, not wanting it to leave, like many nights before this. This time, she wanted it to stay, to be permanent. To be hers. She lifted her head again, slowly reaching something soft and kissing it gently, as if the warmth and comfort would leave and this was the only way to keep it hers; and much to her delight, it did not leave.

Ash was glowing hot now. What was going on? Was she awake? She was on top of him now, holding on tightly to him, her arms around his body. He couldn't deny that liked the feeling. In fact, he enjoyed it very much… the only problem was that it was so sudden to him. He had no time to think—his thoughts were interrupted. Misty's face was now centimeters away from his, and she had the gall to kiss him right on the corner of his mouth. What was going on? He looked at the girl; she seemed so content with everything around her. He felt so guilty at the thought of pushing her away—not that he wanted that.

Ash did the only thing his body would let him. His arms lifted and rested on Misty's back and waist, holding her against him. He noticed her shirt again. It was very loose without her suspenders holding it in place and very easy to slip a hand in… he shook his head. What was he doing? His hand was now on the nape of her neck; the other caressing the skin on her waist. He turned his head to his side, looking at the peaceful expression on her face; his lips immeasurably close to hers…

Misty let out another sigh; she felt the warmth she loved so much circle around her body, traveling up her back and tickling her sides, making her squirm a bit and giggle. Her smile was full now, and she felt confident that this entity would not be leaving. She wanted to see. Every time she tried to open her eyes and see what this warmth was; it would always leave. It was sudden, it left her alone as if it was never there in the first place—But this time, she was sure. She knew that this time it would not leave. She slowly opened her eyes, tightening her hold. She was a little scared, but still, she was confident. Her vision was a little hazy, and she was dazed from the wonderful feeling, but she was not disappointed to see what this entity finally was.

She smiled, leaning closer, half muttering and talking on his lips "I told you not to try anything…"

Ash stiffened. She was awake now… wasn't she? Her lips brushed up against his as she talked and he wanted them. Every word and every touch of it sent tingles down his spine. He took his queue, letting himself relax and leaned in closer to her, repeating her actions, every one of his syllables touching her lips "You started it…"

Misty closed her eyes and let out a half-giggle, not wanting to argue, "Okay" was all she said, letting herself melt into him as her lips captured his; this warmth she has longed for was now hers. No words need to be spoken—even in her half-awake state, she knew that he was hers.

Ash didn't protest, he held her closer and returned the feeling. He had wanted this for so long; he forgot about everything else. The window, the room, the pillow. Everything just melted together; no words needed to bond them. They already knew.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright, so I finally finished with that. First of all, I'd like to thank WildGrowlithe and xSPiNx for their stories "Stranded" and "Falling For You" (respectively) for giving me the idea of them sleeping together in the same bed like this in the first place. I've written this all today, and I'm not all caught up with Pokémon, so sorry if they're out of character or something. I made them older so as to not conflict with current or future situations in the series and also to make them more mature. Interestingly enough, this is the first AshxMisty fanfic I've done, despite them being my first pairing ever. Ah, well, it was a nice ride writing this and I hope you (the readers) did too. I'd like to know your thoughts._


End file.
